High-voltage (i.e., for high voltage) wire harnesses are used as components for electrical connection between, for example, a battery and an inverter unit of a hybrid car or an electric car. Some wire harnesses for the electrical connection between the battery and the inverter unit include a plurality of high-voltage conducting paths and an exterior member for protecting these conducting paths (see Patent Document 1 identified below).
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-12868 A
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses a resin member as an exterior member. With respect to a resin exterior member, the inventors have been considering use of an exterior member having a flexible tube portion formed as a flexible portion and an inflexible tube portion formed as an inflexible portion and continuing from the flexible tube portion. In this exterior member, however, in the case where the flexible tube portion is molded to have a length larger than a desired length, the exterior member may be bent at a position different from a desired bending position. Besides, in the case where the flexible tube portion is molded to have a length larger than a desired length, if the exterior member has a prescribed length, the length of the inflexible tube portion becomes smaller correspondingly to the larger length of the flexible tube portion. Therefore, the inflexible tube portion cannot be used in a state where it is long, namely, with its desired length.